club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Cove
The Cove is a secluded bay in Club Penguin Rewritten, located on the southeast shore of the Club Penguin Island, near the Forest. Due to being in close proximity to the ocean, it is a popular spot for surfing and swimming. The Surf Shack is a spot for penguins to lounge and get ready to play Catchin' Waves. Like the Beacon which has a Telescope, The Cove has Binoculars which you can use in order to look at the sea. Items in this room Parties 2017 = *During the Puffle Party 2017, the Cove''' '''was the domain for the red puffle. There were several red balloons scattered around, a pirate ship on top of the surf shack, and a raft with a crows nest in the water. *During the April Fools' Party 2017, there were some red and white balloons next to the surf shack, a sign that said "Gnarly Waves" and several banners that said "HAVE FUN", "BE SILLY", and "WADDLE ON!!!". **A free item, the Swirly Glasses, could also be collected here. **There was also a rock that when scrolled over would reveal a sign from inside that read "Happy April Fools" for a short amount of time before the sign would be crushed. Then, if the player hovered over the rock again, it would just be pieces of wood inside. *During the Earth Day Party 2017, the Cream Soda barrel for the Recycle Hunt could be found here. *During the Medieval Party 2017, the Surf Shack turned into a hollowed out tree with another tree that could be climbed onto next to it. There were cream soda barrels and a stump with a target on it. *For the Music Jam 2017, the Easy Island Music stage was located here. There was also a banner placed on the rocks that read: "IT'S JAMMING TIME!" **A free item, the Pair of Maracas, could also be collected here. *During the Water Party 2017, a Juice stand was placed here. **A free item, the Inflatable Duck, could also be collected here. *At the Festival of Flight, the shore was blocked off whilst the island was in the air. Dark blue, light blue and yellow balloons surround the area along with two spinning, grey propellers. Signs of clouds and a sun were also placed here. *During the Wilderness Expedition, a boat was parked at the Cove that lead to the Brown Puffle Cave. **The boat however, would only appear if the player had completed the expedition once. *For The Fair 2017, the room featured the game Feed-a-Puffle. A popcorn stand was also placed at the Cove, with a popcorn machine that could be turned on/off. Other decorations included a Catchin' Waves sign on-top of the Surf Shack, balloons, haystacks, a cream soda barrel and bunting. The stairs down to this area were painted, and so was the Lifeguard's Chair. *At the time of The Great Storm of 2017, the area was covered with heavy rain, creating puddles and putting out the campfire. *During the Halloween Party 2017, the shore was blocked off again because of the heavy storm. The campfire became a spot for monster stories, with books and a fire extinguisher included. There were also spooky decorations such as jack-o-lanterns and a cobweb. *For the duration of Operation: Blackout, the sun was blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. Specifically, the shores had turned to ice, and an emergency light was placed on top of the Surf Shack. *During Dig Out the Island, the snow from Operation: Blackout remained. *During the Christmas Party 2017, a huge piece of cardboard displaying a summer background was placed in the room. Along with that, there were two palm trees hanging over the campfire area; both with fairy lights hung on them. **An interactive heater machine, the Sunmaker 3000, could also be found here. |-|2018 = *At the time of the Winter Fiesta 2018, the room was surrounded with walls that hung banners in the colors of the Mexican flag and an arch with the word "Fiesta" printed near the top of it. **A free item, the Mini Sombrero, could also be collected here. *During the Waddle On Party, the room was decorated to look more tropical. Trivia * In the Elite Penguin Force meeting easter egg, an entrance to the EPF Command Room was teased to be hidden under the black rock next to the Lifeguard chair. ** Currently, there is no known way to confirm that the hidden EPF entrance is actually there, leaving players confused whether to believe the easter egg in the first place. * There are 3 surfboards available for purchase in the Cove, the hidden one being the Silver Surfboard hand item. * The Cove is one of the two rooms where the Go Swimming Stamp can be received, along with the Underground Pool. Gallery Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2017 Easter Egg Hunt 2017 Cove.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Cove.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth Day 2017 Cove.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2017 Cove Anniversary Party Cove.png|Cove Anniversary Party Cove MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Cove.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Cove.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight Cove.png|Festival of Flight WE2017Cove.png|Wilderness Expedition Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.07.42 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Cove.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Cove.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.19 PM.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Cove phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Cove phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Cove phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigCove.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Cove Construction.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Cove.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Cove.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Cove.png|Waddle On Party Puffle Party 2017 Cove.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Cove.png|Medieval Party 2018 Cove MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2018 Cove.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 con Cove.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction Island Adventure Party 2018 Cove.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Island Adventure Party 2018 Cove 2.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest (second week) Summer Sendoff Cove.png|Summer Luau SWF Geographic location